


under the stars

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Ven's trying to look at the stars, Vanitas just wants to sleep.





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 - stars   
> just a reminder that these last few fics take place in a post kh3 au where vanitas switched sides and now everyone's is dealing with the aftermath. vani and ven have crushes on each other but are too dumb to figure that out.

Ventus’ favorite thing about having his room back in the Land of Departure was his window. He missed, if he could since he was asleep for all of these years, looking out at the stars when he laid down in bed. It was something that he always found so relaxing, knowing that there were so many places to go and see. Now? Ventus was quite happy to stay at the Land of Departure and rest. They had officially finished rebuilding their home and started making progress on the surrounding land. 

There were some days that Ven thought they would never be finished, they would find a bigger mess in a different room or a different part of the land and it would take them the whole day to clear. Going from three to four has truly helped, even if the fourth member of their group caused Ventus more problems than fixing them. Currently that same member of the group wouldn’t let Ventus rest to watch the stars and he was honestly close to kicking him off the bed.

“Vanitas, stop moving around so much.”

“It’s not my fault your bed is made out of rocks.”

“It’s not, you’re just boney.”

Vanitas lifted his head from his pillow and stared down Ventus. It would have been frightening if Vanitas’ hair was even more of a mess than usually was and he wasn’t wearing a the two sizes too big Moogle shop shirt Ventus had brought him from Radiant Garden. The glare was muted with the pout that was forming as well. Ventus laughed at the site before him.

“Come here,” Ventus gestures for the black haired boy to lay down on his chest, “I want to watch the stars and you’re moving around too much. This should be better.”

Vanitas hesitates for moment, gold eyes flickering from his pillow to the spot on Ventus’ chest, before slowly making his way to place his head on Ven. He shifts his body to lay next to him, putting distance between their bodies. 

“You can touch me it’s okay.” Ventus says into the dark room, Vanitas freezes. They sit in silence for what feels like forever until Vanitas slides completely over and is laying next to Ventus. He moves his head into a better and more comfortable position before finally throwing his arm over Ven’s stomach. Ventus wraps his arm around Vanitas and goes to pick up where he left off watching the stars.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed but he assumes Vanitas is asleep since he hasn’t moved or said anything. Ventus flicks his eyes down to see that Vanitas is still awake and his gold eyes are scanning the sky, slightly squinted. It takes him a second to realize that someone is watching him before gold meet blue and a frown graces his face.

“What?”

“Do you like looking at the stars too?”

“Is that what you’re doing?”

Ventus isn’t sure how to answer that because he thought it was obvious so he just gives Vanitas a small smile before trying to get more comfortable to go to bed. He’s close to finally giving in to sleep when Vanitas speaks again.

“Why do you watch them?” He asks. Ventus opens his eyes to see that Vanitas is now watching the stars out the window. His face is completely relaxed and is so open that it takes Ventus a moment to find words. He wants to make sure he talks about the stars and not the man on his chest. 

“Um, it’s peaceful?” Ventus clears his throat. “It used to be something that I did because I wanted to leave here and go see the other worlds. But now? It grounds me to the present and it reminds me that we’re all okay.” 

They sit in silence, both watching the stars until at some point they both fall asleep. When Ventus wakes up, Vanitas is still on his chest and has taken a hold on Ven’s shirt successfully keeping him there. Ventus slowly picks up his hand to place it on Vanitas’ head and play with his hair. He figures that this might the best thing about being home now, the stars are a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> vanven week has been so much fun! I hope everyone had fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!
> 
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
